object_inductionfandomcom-20200216-history
Peny
Peeny is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island. He is friends with Blocky, Eraser, and Snowball as a part of their alliance. Pen was able to make it to the merge. He didn't get far though, as he is the 4th eliminated of the mergers out of 16. Since Pen only received 285 votes to join, he did not make it into Battle for Dream Island Again. Appearance Pen appears to be a generic looking ballpoint pen. His body is white, and his cap is cerulean. Personality Pen is considered one of the "cool guys", good friends with Eraser (whom he is best friends with), Blocky, and Snowball. However, unlike them, Pen is more optimistic and sensible, and has his nicer moments more often than them, an example is when Flower is destroying the recovery centers, he is more concerned than everyone else. He tends to be nicer than his friends, as two have shown to enjoy murdering other contestants, while the other one (Eraser) does not care much about other objects. Coverage In Take the Plunge: Part 1, after Woody screamed loudly, Pen and Eraser commented on how Woody wasn't cool. He later appears with Snowball, Blocky and Eraser. During the contest, he was just standing there until Ice Cube knocked him over, making him lose. In Take the Plunge: Part 2, Pen was picked on the Squishy Cherries team by Match and Pin. He chose Blocky to be on their team. Later, him, Pencil, and Match were the "oars". He pointed out that the finish line was only "20 or so yards away". When Ice Cube was about to win for the Grapes, Pen knocked her away, (possibly for revenge) and the Grapes were up for elimination. In Barriers and Pitfalls, during the contest, him, Eraser, Pencil, and Spongy came to rescue Blocky. When Pencil was singing to the Fish Monster, it grabbed her. Later, Pen, Eraser, and Blocky tried to pull Pencil out. Later he lost again because Tennis Ball caused Pin to fall off. At the end, the Cherrieswere up for elimination. In Are You Smarter Than a Snowball?, at Cake at Stake, Pen only had one elimination vote. Pen has looked at the test answers to answer the questions on his test, and that's how he cheated. Speaker found that out when he found the test answers, so he set Pen and Blocky's score to 0. That teaches them to not cheat at the test. n Sweet Tooth, when Blocky was eliminated, Pen was in shock because he was a "great guy" and his friend. Pen also cheated in this episode too. Here's how he cheated: He and Eraser asked Leafy why she's making a huge cake. Leafy answered "So if anyone is having trouble making a cake themselves, I can lend some!". Pen had $8, and he found $1.9 They needed only one penny, so they kidnapped Coiny. During the judging, Pen was in 8th place with 17 points. Then the Cherries were up for elimination. In Bridge Crossing, with zero votes, Pen was safe. Later, he found an extra bridge. He asked Eraser if he wanted to win Dream Island. He said he did, and when he won, it would be called "Pen Island" with no spaces and all caps. He fell off because Eraser discovered that the rails were only black bendy straws taped together. In Power of Three, Pen was almost eliminated at three votes if Pin used her Win Token. He was on a team with Eraser and Firey. For a long time, their team was in last place because Firey died. Later, they were the first ones to find the real key, so all three of them got Win Tokens. In Puzzling Mysteries, Before the intro, Pen was able to spin a basketball on his fingertips. Pen was one of the Squishy Cherries who could switch teams. At the end of the episode, Pen finally found two pieces that fit together. In Cycle of Life, Pen pointed out that it still wasn't fair that four of the Squishy Cherries had to run twice, so Bubble had made a compromise. In the competition, Eraser had to carry Pen, and Pen had to carry Pencil. Once again, their team lost. In Insectophobe's Nightmare, Pen wasn't seen doing much, but during the six-legged race, he was being dragged along the ground, hitting a tree along the way. His team managed to win in the end. In Crybaby!, after the result of the ski contest, Pen says "Aw, seriously?" when another tiebreaker must be performed. During the handstand contest, he fails to stand as he slips on Rocky's vomit. In Lofty, Pen told the Speaker to do a magic trick, and during the challenge, he accidentally popped Bubble. Later on, his balloon, along with Match's balloon, thanks to Leafy's nail. The nail then bounced off of Rocky. In Vomitaco, Pen joined the taco-making contest, where cheated for the third time in the series, and in the same way as in Sweet Tooth without Eraser because he was eliminated. Leafy got 6 likes for her taco, but Pen received half of Leafy's likes, even though he had the same taco, and was eliminated the next episode. In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Pen was one of the characters seen chasing after Leafy. When they are at the forest, Pen said that Leafy went though the top row, put then Pencil interrupts him, pulling out a Leafy Detector and said why profess when you can detect. Later, with only 285 votes to join, he is one of the characters who did not join and was flung to the LOL. In Paper Towel, Pen is seen helping Eraser climb up crates he is struggling to climb for a second. Category:Femalez